totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
SurfinBuizel's TPI (Non-Canceled)
Intro To SurfinBuizel's TPI SurfinBuizel's newest TPI began on May 30th 2011. The cast includes 31 contestants and one host. 'Total Pokemon Island Episode 1 Welcome to the Island' In this episode the cast is introduced and one person is elimanated. Nothing much else happens. Cast: Absol: Host Charmander Psyduck Abra Sandshrew Cubone Hoothoot Yanma Heracross Tyrogue Treecko Aron Sneasel Cranidos Buizel Gible Riolu Snivy Purrloin Drilbur Sandile Mienfoo Druddigon Vullaby Deino Skarmory Piplup Magby Poochyena Finneon Emolga Totodile Conflict: None Relationships: None Bottom 3: Poochyena Finneon and Gible Elimanated: Gible Music: Theme: When You're Young - 3 Doors Down 'Total Pokemon Island Episode 2 Cliff Diving' In this episode the pokemon have to jump off a cliff than assemble a hot tub. Also teams were made. Team Mightyena and Team Serperior. On Team Mightyena, only Magby didn't jump. On Team Serperior, Charmander, Emolga, and Finneon didn't jump. Emolga said that he didn't jump because "He didn't want to break his nails." This resulted in Charmander being the first to look at Emolga as being homo. While bringing the boxes of pool supplies to the campgrounds, Hoothoot and Snivy told Emolga to start doing some work, to which Emolga refused. Hoothoot and Snivy then recognized the same thing that Charmander did and called him out for it. Emolga then Thunderbolted them both, which resulted in Hoothoot and Snivy to have to be carried by Charmander and Druddigon back to the campgrounds. While Team Mightyena was building their hot tub, Tyrogue called Magby out for not jumping off the cliff and threatened to vote her off if they lost. Mienfoo defended Magby by telling Tyrogue to lay off and saying that since Magby is a fire type that she shouldn't of had to jump in the first place. Tyrogue then threatened to vote off Mienfoo as well. When Team Serperior was building their hot tub, Snivy got mad at Emolga for not really caring about the challenge or if they win or lose. While Team Mightyena's hot tob, directed by Mienfoo, was being made...Team Serperior's was not looking good at all. Emolga then sat on top of the hot tob they were building and caused it to collapse, but he didn't care at all, (shown by him saying "Oh no, it collapsed." very sarcastically), which pissed off Snivy again. Team Mightyena's hot tub was built, but Tyrogue was complaining that it was too small and that if he was directing how it was built it would have been better. Buizel then took Tyrogue's side because, according to her, he's hot. When Absol came to judge the hot tub, Tyrogue told him what he thought which pissed off everyone...mostly Mienfoo. Back at team Serperior, Purrloin was finishing up the hot tub and Emolga came up and annoyed him. Purrloin then insulted him and told him to go annoy someone else, which resulted in Emolga Thunderbolting Purrloin and blowing up everything. When Absol came, Purrloin was trapped under all the wood, and Absol said they lost. Conflict: Hoothoot, Snivy, and Purrloin vs Emolga. Mienfoo vs Tyrogue. Relationships: Hoothoot and Snivy (Friends). BuizelxTyrogue (One-sided Buizel). Bottom 3: Emolga, Purrloin, and Finneon. Elimanated: Emolga Trivia: Finneon was constantly showed not doing anything, but was never called out for it like Emolga. Music: Sweet Serendipity - Lee DeWyze